


That's A Secret!

by iggypup87



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Frankie Kazarian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Facials, I mean as Kayfabe Compliant as an Omegaverse Fic can get, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega A.J. Styles, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Previous Christopher Daniels/A.J. Styles, Purity Rings, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Kazarian and AJ start blowing off a little steam after tapings. What could possibly go wrong but everything that can go wrong?





	1. Talking Leads to Touching

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally a one shot that just got out of hand with the original idea "What if one of the worst TNA stories happened in the Omegaverse?" Research is kind of spotty since it's hard to get a hold of old TNA episodes and this time line happened like, 6 years ago. So there will be inconsistencies but it's not totally kayfabe compliant so whatever.
> 
> If you're wondering what an Omegaverse is: http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644?view_full_work=true but tl;dr, men have a biological hierarchy and the lowest caste can get pregnant.
> 
> The timeline starts around when Fortune is introduced. Thanks to SpaMightWrite for beta-reading and ArchaicBro and MissKittyFantasico for putting up with my screaming.

“You room with AJ and get along, you understand me, boy?”

Ric’s normally boyish timber turned into that of a stern southern gentlemen. His thick finger, adorned with a heavy ring, poked right into Frankie’s strong chest. The poke itself hurt, distressing the Metallica emblem on his t-shirt. 

Frankie stared down at Ric. His wrinkly face wasn’t smiling; it was cold and stern, blue eyes wide and angry. Frankie opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out as AJ came from behind Ric.

“I… we’re fine. We proved that during today’s match!” Frankie finally protested, wondering why he was even arguing with Ric Flair. Ric Flair may have been an omega but he was arguably one of the best wrestlers of all time. And right now, despite his smaller size, he was suddenly imposing, towering over Frankie with just a sheer stern look as he retracted his finger.

“That just proved you can work as a team,” Ric said, looking over at AJ. AJ’s mouth was open, his handsome face wearing shock, those baby blue eyes wide. A scoff came from his mouth.

“Come ON,” AJ said, lifting his arms in protest before swiftly pulling them aside, hitting his large thick thighs, “He’s an alpha.”

“So?” Ric said while crossing his arms. “You can room with him. I’ve roomed with alphas in the past and nothing happened.”

“Yeah, AJ. Are you a fucking prude or something?” Frankie snapped. He reaches behind his head to pull off his hair band, his long black hair unfurling from his ponytail and trailing over his handsome, angry face.

AJ scoffed, “Really, Frankie? Like I’d sleep with you. And there’s ain’t nothing wrong with ‘being a prude.’” AJ air quoted the last bit and used a dumb, mocking voice. His blue eyes narrowed as he stepped closer, and Ric threw up his hands between them.

“AJ, you’re not even my fucking type, don’t flatter yourself,” Frankie snapped back. His chest puffed out, the Metallica logo and black cotton stretching over his large chest. 

AJ only rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever, Mr. Slept with Half the Omega Locker Room.”

“People fuck, AJ.” Frankie raised his arms slightly with his palms out, as if to invite AJ to actually try and fight. “Maybe you should try it sometime.”

Before AJ could get out a word, even with his finger pointing directly at Frankie, Ric let out a bark.

“HEY! You two really need to learn how to get along. So tonight, just deal with each other. Learn about each other. I won’t have you two fighting over who’s the best anymore,” Ric said, finally resting his hands to his side. Ric sighed and ran his hand through his white, thinning hair. 

“I wanna put together a team. You two working things out will be a part of that—”

“But—” both AJ and Frankie began, but Ric raised his voice again.

“But what? Work it out somehow. You’ve proven yourselves as wrestlers, now prove yourselves as a cohesive unit.”

Ric walked away, grabbing his rolling suitcase and dragging it away along the floor. AJ was just left staring at Frankie. His blue eyes narrowed and his plump lip curled, scowling at him.

Frankie just rolled his brown eyes, grabbing his bags and looking at his key card. Whatever, he thought, he’ll just read a book and utterly ignore AJ for the rest of the night. Can’t be too hard, right?

\------

“Whatcha readin’?” 

Frankie’s eye peered up from his thick hardcover. He shifted in his bed, feeling his hair fall right into his face. He brushed it out of his face and looked up over at AJ. AJ was sitting up in bed and looking up from his PSP. His adorable blue eyes transfixed on Frankie. He bit his lower lip, worrying it. 

“The Stand,” Frankie said, reaching for his bookmark. He placed it carefully inside his book, closing the heavy cover and placing it on the table. He looked over at AJ, his large muscular arms taut as he leaned on his side through his tank top, which was tight and stretched over his large, muscular chest. The only thing that wasn’t tight was AJ’s jeans, which were relaxed around his legs, but Frankie knew very well what those shapely legs looked like.

He had lied in the corridor about AJ not being his type. AJ was definitely his type: a small, muscular omega with a great plump ass. There is a reason why Frankie prefered playing the field within the workplace. Plenty of good looking guys just looking to blow off excess steam. 

But AJ had always been aloof. Or bratty, depending on his mood and ego. And always preaching about how pure he was for God, waiting for the right alpha to whisk him off his feet. He even had a goddamn purity ring slapped on his left ring finger. Black, with a cross on it and the inscription “True Love Waits. Timothy 4:12.”

Now here was AJ, putting down his PSP and turning towards Frankie, chewing on his plastic spoon from the meal he had earlier. 

“What’s it about?” AJ asked, eyes not darting away.

Frankie let out a laugh. “Kind of hard to condense, but it’s about America after a strain of the flu knocks out the population.”

“Sounds kinda depressin’,” AJ said, playing with his ring, twirling it around. He chewed his lip, looking away as his nose curled.

Frankie just shrugged, “That’s King for you.”

“Stephen King? I thought he only wrote horror stuff.” AJ was fumbling with his ring. 

Frankie noticed something different in the air. A sweet, clean odor much like a spring rain. Whatever it was, it was too pleasant and his thighs rubbed together in his tight black jeans.

“Stephen King has written a lot of stuff,” Frankie went on, ignoring the sensation that scent was giving him. “Not just horror, though I prefer his horror collection.”

“You like that stuff?” AJ asked, his handsome face scrunched up. An audible sniff came through the buzzing of the air conditioner blaring through the room. AJ licked his plump lips and looked down at his ring.

“I love horror, dude.” Frankie rubbed his nose. His breathing hastened, becoming heavy. His pants became unbelievably tight, almost painful around his hardening dick. Frankie scrambled to get a blanket over his legs, knowing he was sporting a boner. Luckily, AJ was still fiddling with his purity ring.

It was then something dawned on Frankie.

Was that… AJ’s scent?

He knew AJ took suppressants. Every omega in the locker room had to, or else there would be too many alphas in ruts. The only way that AJ’s scent would be this noticable is as if AJ was turned on. 

Is that why AJ was fiddling with his purity ring?

“AJ, you okay?” Frankie asked, ignoring his ever-present boner about to bust through his pants.

“Yeah,” AJ said softly, like a tiny whisper as he played with his ring, still not looking Frankie in the eye.

“Because I can smell you.” No point in pulling any punches in this situation.

AJ’s cheeks blushed a bright red. It was cute, really, as he stopped fumbling with his ring. He looked over to the side, panting heavily, his mouth open trying to catch his breath. The scent got worse, infecting everything within the room and Frankie began to pray another alpha in the area wasn’t going to pick up on it.

“I… was just thinking… because you smell really good,” AJ stumbled over his words, finally looking up at Frankie “About… you know...” 

AJ’s chest heaved through his tight tank top, honestly making the situation worse. Frankie, however, was surprised. He rose his eyebrow, baring a toothy grin as he chuckled.

“Sex? With me? Thought you hated me.” Frankie asked. 

“I still think a lot about Ric picking you over me. I was jealous, even. But, you’re not bad-lookin’ and since being in the room, I just… you smell really good, Frankie. I couldn’t help myself.”

Frankie’s eye went right towards the purity ring. He saw the cross engraved on it and barely made out the inscription. “True Love Waits”. Frankie could be an asshole, pressure AJ into doing something he later regret, because damn were they both horny right now.

But Frankie wasn’t an asshole. That would just make things worse between them, and quite frankly, pretty sketchy. Frankie would rather have a more than willing omega than someone uncertain.

“If you need me to go jerk off in the shower and leave you to it, I will,” Frankie said.

“Or… we could… make out?” AJ asked, an unsure smile across his face. He looked away, his face beet red, to the point his ears would probably be blowing out steam. 

Frankie only raised his eyebrow again, sitting up at the edge of the bed. He knew his large boner was on full display so he kept his legs closed off. Frankie gripped the course bedsheets, wondering how to progress further. 

“Thought you were holding off on that?” Frankie asked.

“What, making out?” AJ said, scoffing. “I’ve done that. A lot. I’m not a total prude.”

“With who?” Frankie said, though he instantly regretted putting his foot in his mouth.

“Tag partners,” AJ said, blushing and looking at the ground, “Why? You think nobody would want me just ‘cuz I’m not your type?”

“Oh, AJ,” Frankie said, shaking his head, “You’re more than my type.”

“So why don’t we make out?” AJ said, “Beats sittin’ here and playin’ Dynasty Warriors for the hundredth time.”

Frankie chuckled and looked away, letting his hair fall into his face before looking back at AJ, smiling bright.

“How far have you gone?” Frankie was actually wondering how far tonight was going to go.

“Gone down on a couple of guys,” AJ said, blushing, “And made out. That’s about it.”

“Anyone ever go down on you?”

“Not as often,” AJ replied, “But I like it.”

“Okay,” Frankie said, motioning over to AJ and spreading his own legs. He noticed AJ looking down, licking his lips before darting his eyes back up to Frankie. His mouth still panting, obviously needing an itch scratched. “Get your phenomenal ass over here.”

AJ chuckled and got up from his bed. He approached Frankie, a sly grin growing across his boyish face. Frankie returned that smile, feeling strong hands settling on his shoulders. AJ’s weight shifted as he moved to settle himself in Frankie’s lap. Frankie wrapped his strong arms around AJ’s waist and pulled him close. His hand wandered down straight to AJ’s ass, rubbing its ample cheeks now accented through the denim.

“You really just said that?” AJ laughed as he leaned close and nuzzled Frankie’s nose with his own. His soft, plush lips ghosted Frankie’s, only lightly touching them. Shots of electricity sparked through Frankie’s body and he gripped AJ’s ass.

“What? You have one the best asses I have ever seen.” Frankie then pushed his lips against AJ’s. AJ returned the kiss, chaste and quick before breaking apart. A grin plastered across his face as he wrapped his arms around Frankie’s neck. He nuzzled Frankie’s nose again, before brushing Frankie’s lips with a kiss of his own.

“Been checking me out in the locker room?” AJ said, grinding his hips down against Frankie’s clothed boner. Frankie moaned, thrusting his hips back up and enjoying the friction of AJ’s ass.

“Who doesn’t check you out?” Frankie asked, kissing AJ again. This time, his tongue pressed into AJ’s mouth. His hand carded through AJ’s soft, short strands, pulling them down as AJ pressed his heavy body onto Frankie’s. AJ pushed his warm body to grind with Frankie’s, his tongue pushing back into Frankie’s intrusion. Frankie couldn’t help put push even more, running his hands down AJ’s strong back, massaging the tight muscles, which elicited a moan against Frankie’s lips.

Frankie pulled at the hem of AJ’s shirt, breaking away. He exchanged quick kisses, sucking on AJ’s soft, supple lips, tasting a hint of cherry chapstick on them. 

“May I take off your shirt?” Frankie asked, breathless as AJ ran his hands against Frankie’s sculpted chest, scrunching up the dark grey cotton. AJ nodded, barely getting out a “yeah” before raising his arms. Frankie pulled the grey tank top off, looking over AJ’s bulky muscles flexing, showing off a rather cut physique.

Frankie leaned up and threw the shirt on AJ’s bed, and then kissed a line around AJ’s chest. Frankie’s hand scooped up AJ’s body, clinging to his back and marveling how smooth AJ’s skin was, how his finely tuned muscles felt so tight, strong, but soft underneath his kneading fingers. 

AJ clung to Frankie’s body, pulling up at Frankie’s own shirt. AJ looked down, breathing heavily before swallowing. He worried his lower lip with his teeth, making Frankie stop right in his tracks.

“What’s wrong?” Frankie said, stroking AJ’s face. AJ leaned against it, flashing a pained smile while his blue eyes twinkled.

“It’s nothing,” AJ said. However, his worried smile told a different story.

“AJ, you have to be honest, it’s okay.”

“I… just,” AJ said, looking away, “I’m sorry, Frankie. I’m just nervous about it goin’ any further. I’ve never been with an alpha before.”

Frankie’s eyes went wide. He took AJ’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze, running a finger on the cold metal of the purity ring. Frankie looked up at AJ and threw his head back a little so that his long hair wasn’t in his face. He leaned up and stole a kiss from AJ, light and chaste.

“We can stop here,” Frankie said, running his hand down AJ’s back. AJ whimpered, biting his lip so hard he could have drawn blood. AJ sighed as his face turned serious, concern behind his eyes.

“What about you?” AJ asked.

“I can go take care of myself in the shower,” Frankie laughed. “We can continue whenever you like tonight. AJ, this stuff is supposed to be fun and if you’re not having fun, I’m not having fun.”

Frankie brushed AJ’s hair, marveling at how silky the brown strands were, and kissed AJ’s soft, blushing cheek. 

AJ got off of his lap, walking around over to his bed and grabbing his tank top. He pulled it over his body, allowing Frankie to see his muscles flex and stretch again. Frankie licked his lips, knowing he could be the kind of asshole that pressured AJ to going further tonight, but he didn’t want AJ to feel guilty or obligated. That wasn’t fun for anybody, and would just cause problems down the road.

Frankie walked off to the shower, stripping himself down and turning the water on cold. AJ’s scent still lingering in the air, making his thoughts swim about what they could have done. 

It’ll make for good imagery, he thought as he stepped into the cold blast, letting out a yelp. He took his cock in his hand, stroking it fast, just thinking about what it would be like to be with AJ. 

He could barely make out AJ’s cries coming from the bedroom, too wrapped up in his own pleasure.

When Frankie finally finished up, he walked out, dressed, and toweled his hair off. AJ had already curled up in bed, his eyes closed but not sleeping. His breath heavy and that boyish face flushed a deep red. His smell was muted, only lingering just a little in Frankie’s nose.

“...So, what do you want to do tonight?” Frankie finally asked.

“Cuddle?” AJ suggested, finally opening up his blue eyes. They were warm, inviting even. Frankie tossed his towel aside and joined AJ in the bed. He laced his arms around AJ’s back while AJ settled his head against Frankie’s chest. Frankie lazily stroked AJ’s back, enjoying the hard muscles against the soft cotton of his tank top.

“Sorry for calling you a prude,” Frankie said, his eyes drooping.

“Sorry for calling you a slut.” AJ nuzzled Frankie’s chest. He gave a loud yawn before gripping the shirt around Frankie’s chest, making it wrinkle underneath AJ’s finger tips.

Frankie played his AJ’s soft hair, smiling. AJ had his bratty moments but truthfully he was all right, and actually kind of cute curled up against him. His mouth open as his breathing relaxed. His warm body pushed up against Frankie’s, so soft that there was no need for the rough hotel blankets. 

“You want… to try again sometime?” Frankie asked.

“Yeah,” AJ said, kissing Frankie’s chest, “You’re a great kisser. Also, I...”

Frankie’s eyebrow quirked. “What, AJ?”

“It’s nothing,” AJ said, yawning again. “I just want to sleep.”

Frankie nodded, wondering what the hell just happened between them, but happy AJ was open to going again. Frankie leaned down, kissing AJ’s forehead before leaning back against the pillows. His eyes closed, taking in AJ’s muted sweet scent and wondering why he was so attracted to it.

\---

Frankie rubbed his nose with his knuckles. His eyes adjusted from the bright lights of the stage to the dimmer lights in the back. His nose sniffing the overpowering sweet scent before him as it made a trail around the corner towards the supply area.

“ _Meet me in the back supply closet when you’re done today,_ ” AJ had whispered earlier in Frankie’s ear while they were getting ready in the locker room. AJ’s grin had been wild, inviting of something mischievous. Frankie couldn’t help but exchange that grin, not noticing Christopher Daniels watching intently at the interaction. 

Now, Frankie was making his way backstage, following the trail. He didn’t even shower and change out of his gear, still sweaty and slick from the match. It didn’t matter to him, once he caught a hint of AJ’s scent backstage, he had to go find him.

His tight shorts grew tighter around him as he opened the supply closet door, his nose picking up ground zero of where AJ was located. He was surprised no other alpha came by, but it didn’t smell like heat. The heat cycle always had a siren call musky odor to it, while this was just simply sweat. 

If Frankie had any thought process, he would think that he was just in tuned to AJ now. But instead, he closed the closet door, locking it as AJ lunged at him.

AJ hadn’t dressed out either. Sweat still clinging to his muscles as he stood on his toes, leaning up to capture Frankie’s lips in a strong kiss. His tongue darted right into Frankie’s mouth, causing Frankie to push back, wrapping his arms around AJ’s waist and squeezing his tight, round bottom.

Frankie broke away, smiling down at AJ as he just flushed red, breathing heavy.

“Sorry, just...you know how I get after matches,” AJ said, brushing a lone hair that had been undone in Frankie’s ponytail. 

“Horny?” Frankie said, chuckling as he kissed AJ slow and sweet, only brushing his lips against AJ’s soft plump ones.

AJ chuckled, playing with the strings along Frankie’s shorts, undoing them and looking down. AJ licked his lips, a lewd expression painted along his boyish face. That wild grin met Frankie as AJ’s blue eyes twinkled.

“Couldn’t wait to get to me, huh?” AJ said, pulling down Frankie’s shorts around his kick pads. 

Frankie brushed AJ’s soft hair, smiling and leaning forward capturing a kiss. AJ tasted as sweet as he smelled mixed with a little salt from the sweat he had built up over performing that night. 

“How far do you want to take this?” Frankie said.

AJ slowly slinked down before Frankie, not keeping his blue eyes off as that wild grin grew more.

“Pretty… far,” AJ said, finally resting on his knees before Frankie. Frankie’s breath hitched as AJ’s warm breath blew against his hard cock. AJ’s fat, soft tongue licked across the head, slow and methodical as he grabbed the base, giving it slow pumps.

Frankie carded his fingers through AJ’s short strands, gripping them hard. His calloused fingertips enjoyed the soft, wet touch AJ’s hair had as AJ suckled on the head.

Frankie watched through his eyelids as AJ took in more of his dick, the warm, wet heat enveloping it. A lazy smile grew on Frankie’s face as he pet AJ’s head, watching it bob up and down along his length. AJ sloppy tongue ran its way along the lone vein, pushing down against it before cupping the base, letting it stroke the underside as AJ moved.

Frankie moaned softly, not wanting to give away where they were. AJ stroked whatever his mouth couldn’t handle, pushing what he could down his contracting throat, causing sweet pressure along the head. AJ moaned, giving way to delicious vibrations along the shaft. 

Frankie’s ears filled with the wet noise of soft sucking. A pop filled the air, as AJ pulled off, taking a breath but not without kissing and nibbling along the shaft. AJ licked the head once more, causing Frankie to thrust forward, painting AJ’s lips with precum.

“Sorry about that,” Frankie said, petting AJ’s soft hair. 

AJ shrugged and the sounds of sucking filled the room again. AJ sped up, his head bobbing furiously. The pressure began to build up inside Frankie as nothing matter more than AJ’s soft, warm wet mouth surrounding his dick. Licking and sucking along his cock like he hadn’t had anything to eat. 

Pleasure filled Frankie’s stomach, a tight tension coil ready to snap as he pulled AJ off a little, making sure his cock wasn’t in his throat. Frankie’s breath quicken, groaning as he tried to form words to warn AJ of his impending orgasm.

“Fuck, AJ,” Frankie finally said, “You ready?”

AJ moaned, nodding his head before and Frankie thrust forward. AJ’s fist expanded and he let go while Frankie came hard into his mouth. AJ swallowed the best he could but it didn’t stop the drool and cum dripping out of the sides of his lips. AJ’s eyes went skewed, rolling up to stare at Frankie. His lips stretched off Frankie’s knotting dick as his throat swallowed, causing its own sucking sensation.

Frankie finished up, feeling like he was going to collapse against the door, his arms slumping to his side as AJ pulled off. AJ’s mouth had a trail of drool and cum coming from it, his mouth open enough to see some cum was still swimming inside before AJ swallowed it. AJ licked his messy lips before wiping his mouth with his forearm, getting most of the mess off. 

AJ coughed, catching his breath the best he could, kneeling before Frankie while Frankie lazily pulled his shorts up. AJ closed his eyes, laying down on the floor. His chest heaving up and down as he spread his legs, presenting himself to Frankie.

One whiff of AJ’s sweet scent awoke Frankie and Frankie rushed to kneel in between AJ’s legs. Frankie fumbled with the kick pads and boots, trying to get them off as quickly as possible before pulling down AJ’s tights. 

The scent became overpowering as Frankie revealed AJ’s naked body, his ass already dripping and his cocklet twitching alive. Frankie reached forward and pulled AJ’s butt cheeks apart, revealing the twitching wet hole before him.

Frankie leaned in, taking a big whiff of AJ’s scent before lapping up around AJ’s hole. AJ was always as sweat as he smelled, the tangy familiar taste filling his senses. Frankie moaned as a big whiff of AJ’s scent hit his nose. His tongue took long, fast strokes around AJ’s hole, something that didn’t go unnoticed by AJ who laced his fingers around Frankie’s hair and gripped it tight.

AJ thrust down, stifling a moan back as Frankie pushed three fingers inside him. Frankie pulled away for a bit, looking up at AJ. AJ’s face was flushed red, blue eyes barely shut as a soft mewl came from his red swollen lips. Frankie kissed AJ’s knee, spreading his fingers out.

“Don’t get too loud,” Frankie said, smiling before licking around AJ’s stretched his hole. AJ legs wrapped around Frankie’s back, tightening his hold. AJ swirled his hips as Frankie drummed his expanded fingers inside, thrusting them in and out. His tongue pressed hard against the stretched rim, his fingers finding AJ’s gland and pushing against it.

AJ breath hastened, a moan escaped his lips. Frankie then pushed his entire hand inside, spreading his fingers out inside the moist, tight hole. His wrist felt a quiver and AJ’s legs began to shake. AJ’s muffled groaning escaped as Frankie pulled away, seeing AJ biting down on his hand. 

Frankie retracted his hand, searching for anything to wipe it off. Luckily there was some paper towels. Frankie took a couple of sheets, wiping it off his hands and mouth but not before he licked his lips, tasting AJ’s sweet tang again.

“You’re the best omega I have ever tasted,” Frankie said, smiling down at AJ’s recovering body. AJ had smiled, chuckling as he pulled his tights back on. AJ begun putting on his boots, lacing them up. He was still panting heavily but his scent was back to being muted. AJ stared up at Frankie, a grin going across his boyish face.

“I’d say the same, but I’ve only been with one alpha,” AJ said, finishing tying up his boots before finding his kick pads to slip back on. AJ finished up reassembling his clothing, getting up and stuttering up to Frankie. AJ wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist, drawing him close. AJ stood on his toes, capturing Frankie’s lips in an utterly lazy kiss, pressing those soft lips so firmly but not doing much more.

They parted, Frankie nuzzling AJ’s nose and looking deep into AJ’s blue eyes. There was affection shining through and Frankie felt his stomach flop as a jolt went through his body. He wasn’t sure why, he’d had relationships of all sorts before. But there was something about AJ’s look that sent electricity through him. 

But he couldn’t help but return it in his brown eyes, leaning in and kissing AJ’s forehead. He smacked AJ’s round bottom, feeling it jiggle underneath his finger tips. 

“Come on, we can do more in the hotel room,” Frankie said, breaking away and unlocking the door. Frankie jumped as he felt a quick smack sting his ass. Frankie turned around and saw AJ’s mischievous grin and that beautiful affection inside his eyes.

As they made their way towards the locker room, Frankie couldn’t help but look over AJ. His large sculpted muscles that always felt so soft underneath him. That large, round ass bouncing as he walked through the catacombs of the arena. 

AJ’s stopped, leering back as Frankie quickly looked up. That toothy grin met him as AJ put his hands on his hips.

“Are you checking me out?”

“What if I am?”

AJ laughed and was about to say something when an older, southern gentlemen’s voice broke through the conversation.

“Well, look at you two finally getting along,” Ric said, beaming smile lighting up his aged face. He played with the collar of his suit, looking over at AJ, who was smiling over at Frankie.

“Yeah, you could say that,” AJ said while Frankie exchanged a smile and wink. Ric looked over at Frankie, placing an old but strong hand on Frankie’s shoulders.

“Maybe you can talk sense into the others,” Ric said before turning back down the hallway. “But I am happy you two’ve quit fighting.”

As he walked away, a smokey voice called out behind them, causing them to turn their heads. “Yeah, glad you two made up so quickly.”

Christopher Daniels was standing there, a wild wicked grin planted across his face. His hands were stuffed into his jeans pocket and his chest puffed out, stretching out the Iron Man shirt he had been wearing. 

“What do you want, Chris?” AJ spat. Frankie worried his lip, as AJ’s affectionate eyes turned utterly sour, glaring daggers directly at Chris. His fist clenched tight, staying behind his side but Frankie saw the veins pop from the back of the hand. Chris only looked at the both of them, smiling and shrugging.

“What, AJ? I can’t say anything about how you’re getting along now?” Chris said, walking right through them. He turned his head directly towards Frankie. Brown eyes with fire narrowed and that wicked grin marred through Chris’ handsome face. 

“You can almost smell it,” Chris said before turning back to his stroll. “See you around,” he finished, waving behind him. Frankie just stared, wondering whatever the hell that meant. Chris didn’t know, did he? How could he? Chris was a beta and wasn’t capable of really smelling them out, right? 

Frankie turned to AJ, still glaring daggers and clenching his fist. Frankie approached AJ, putting a hand on his strong shoulders. AJ snapped his head around, looking directly up at Frankie. Anger still pooling around his blue eyes.

“Ignore him.”

“I… what did he mean by that? You think he knows?” AJ said. He bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth.

Frankie just shrugged, “I… don’t think he does. Besides, so what if he does?”

“He could tell people, Frankie. You know that snake would do anything to ruin my reputation!” AJ said, his voice raising slightly. Frankie hushed AJ, stroking his soft face. His thumb traced AJ’s round cheek while angry blue eyes stared directly him.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it,” Frankie said, looking around before planting a kiss on AJ’s forehead. Frankie stroked AJ’s chin, smiling down but AJ face still frowned, his lips digging into his teeth.

“Why don’t we go get something to eat before hitting the hotel, I’m starving,” Frankie said. He noticed AJ’s eyes finally lighting up.

“Waffle House?” AJ said, smiling up at Frankie. Frankie chuckled, shaking his head and letting go. He walked down, noticing AJ almost skipping behind him.

“That place is garbage.”

“About as good as Denny’s.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Denny’s.”

“They’re nothin’ compared to Waffle House and you know it.”

Frankie only shook his head, trying to push what Chris had said out of his mind. There was no way Chris knew about them, right?

There’s just no way, Frankie thought, too far to notice Chris staring down at them from the otherside of the hallway, grinning wildly.


	2. And The Talking Leads To Sex

Frankie stirred, the course hotel blankets unwelcomed against his bare skin. What was welcomed, however, was AJ’s soft warm body. Curled up so neatly, grabbing the sheets and warm naked back against Frankie’s chest. Frankie smiled. He reached out and stroked AJ’s smooth, taut skin around his abdomen. He snuggled close and nuzzled AJ’s neck, giving it a light kiss.

AJ stirred underneath. He looked over his shoulder, eyes barely opened. A soft groan filled Frankie’s ears as he continued to stroke AJ’s belly.

“Mmm, five more minutes,” AJ groaned, moving his head back against his pillow. Short brown strands splayed against the white pillow sheet. Frankie took AJ’s hand. He squeezed tight, stroking the knuckles with his thumb. Frankie pressed closer, nuzzling AJ’s face and giving it another kiss.

His boxer-briefs were barely containing his morning boner which was pressed firmly against AJ’s cotton-clad butt cheeks

“Sorry,” he muttered under his breath. He cursed a little, trying to move his hips away while keeping the rest of his body close to AJ’s warmth.

Frankie’s bed head covered his eyes, his long black hair tracing AJ’s shoulder as he kissed a path along them. His hand moved from AJ’s tight stomach to his strong arms. His calloused tips contrasted against the smooth, tight skin underneath them, trailed along AJ’s sculpted bicep. 

AJ finally turned over. His eyes fluttered open, his mouth opened as he nuzzled back. Frankie’s nosed tickled underneath AJ’s soft hairs. 

“Need me to take care of that?” AJ asked. His lips ghosted Frankie’s. Frankie pushed back against the awkward kiss, and his strong hand rubbed AJ’s soft cheek before parting away.

“You don’t have to,” Frankie insisted, a smile planted firmly against his face. A sweet scent suddenly filled his nostrils, making his cock twitch underneath the cotton. Frankie swallowed hard.

“I want to,” AJ whispered. He rolled over, pushing Frankie against the course cotton of the bed sheets. Frankie breathed heavy, brown eyes going dark despite the sunlight peeking through the dark curtains. Frankie smiled as AJ settled himself on his thick thighs. Frankie reached out and stroked AJ’s boyish cheek while AJ fiddled with Frankie’s waistband.

“Well,” Frankie said, his eyes meeting AJ’s, “I’m not saying no to a morning blowjob.”

A wicked grin spread across AJ’s face, showing off his crooked front teeth. AJ palmed Frankie’s clothed erection. Frankie’s toes curled, a smile spreading across his handsome face as he pulled hair strands away from a better look.

AJ pulled Frankie out of the boxer brief pouch. His fat tongue licked the head, pressed firmly against the slit while his hand stroked the length. AJ moaned softly.

“You taste so good,” he whispered before taking the head into his mouth. AJ sucked on it, licking the slit again. His hand gently squeezed Frankie’s dick while he pumped upward. AJ looked up, boyish blue eyes twinkling before he engulfed more, lips stretched against the thick cock.

Frankie lazily played with AJ’s tousled bed hair, the brown strands so soft against his fingertips while AJ bobbed up and down. A lazy grin spread against Frankie’s face as he watched. AJ taking more inside his mouth, wet suction surrounding his dick while that wet tongue traced along the vein.

Frankie’s eye then caught AJ’s left hand, gripping his hip to steady himself while his head bobbed. The sunlight caught the gleam of AJ’s purity ring. It shined bright into Frankie’s eyes and it left him to wonder. 

Before he could even give much thought to the dichotomy of being blown by a guy with a purity ring, his cock head felt contracting pressure. Frankie looked back down and groaned. AJ was gazing back, Frankie’s pubic hair resting against his cute nose as he swallowed his entire length. Lips stretched so lewdly around the base as he coughed. Sloppy wet noises filled Frankie’s ears as AJ bobbed gingerly, his throat contracting hard around Frankie’s dick. Frankie couldn’t help but to thrust up, stroking AJ’s puffed-out cheek.

“You’ve gotten good at this,” Frankie said, breathless. He groaned as AJ pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand again and the contracting pressure was gone. However, he could feel AJ’s throat push against the head as AJ sucked fast. His tongue swirled as pooling saliva just made everything slicker.

Wet suction filled Frankie’s ears before AJ took all of him again, fervent gagging noises taking over the room’s electric hum. AJ moaned, vibrations going up Frankie’s cock and through his spine. That familiar tension coiled warmed Frankie’s belly. White heat spread through his legs and thighs. Frankie gripped AJ’s hair tight, pulling him up so that his dick wasn’t as deep inside his throat.

“Fuck, AJ, I’m gonna come. You ready?” Frankie said, not sure how much he could hold back. Especially while AJ’s tongue cupped his length, stroking it gingerly. AJ looked up, moaning and nodding the best he could.

The coil unsnapped. Warm heat rushed through his body and out his knotting dick, spreading AJ’s fist and lips. AJ swallowed what he could, cum and drool dribbling down his chin before pulling off, gasping for air as white cum splashed against his face. It dripped down those boyish cheeks, painting his red swollen lips before finally Frankie’s knot receded.

AJ licked his lips, moaning softly. His blue eyes looked up as cum dripped a little from his short brown hair. He couldn't help but laugh. He kissed Frankie’s thighs and got up, searching around from something to wipe his face off with. When he found a discarded towel, he used it, gripping it with both hands.

Frankie pushed his cock back inside his underwear while eyeing that shiny purity ring. Frankie sighed. His mind played back the lewd display of AJ receiving his orgasm. The hot white jets spreading across his boyish face, moaning. Certainly not the picture of a good Christian boy wearing a purity ring.

Frankie sat up. He bit his bottom lip before pulling his tousled hair back. He looked at AJ whom had finished toweling off his face. His hair spiked up and out of his face as a that mischievous  grin lit up the room.

“AJ,” Frankie began, “... how do you feel about doing this?”

“Doing what?” AJ said, tossing the towel back on the floor. He joined Frankie back in bed, curling up next to him and stroking his soft fingertips along Frankie’s tight stomach. Frankie wrapped his strong arm around AJ. He stroked AJ’s arm, looking down. AJ’s face was so innocent and Frankie just fucking came all over it like some porno.

“AJ, I just came on your face.”

“So?”

“So,” Frankie said, kissing AJ’s forehead, “don’t you feel dirty? I mean,” he took AJ’s left hand and fiddled with the ring, feeling the inscription against his tips. He bit his lip and took a deep breath, exhaling it out along with some of his worry. “You’re saving yourself, I respect that. But doesn’t it feel weird you don’t mind doing other sex stuff?” Frankie finally asked, pushing AJ’s spiked hair down.

AJ only shrugged, “It doesn’t count as sex, though. I haven’t given myself to you fully and completely.”

Frankie wanted to call bullshit. AJ was damn pornographic and a horny little omega. The past month had been utterly mind opening the way AJ was in bed (or the locker room. Or supply closets). But a small pain in his stomach told him to stop. Because it could crumble AJ’s entire world and he’d suddenly change his mind.

And Frankie wouldn’t wake up to a nice warm body anymore. His heart dropped imagining AJ not being there the moment he opened his eyes. Or not having AJ cuddled up against his half naked body, tracing a finger along his chest. His head resting against it, listening to Frankie’s fast heartbeat.

Frankie stroked AJ’s hair. He bit his lower lip before finally speaking.

“As long as you’re cool with it, I don’t mind. Just was curious, that’s all.”

AJ kissed his chest, his soft lips pressing firm against it before pushing himself up. He looked deep into Frankie’s eyes. Affectionate. Smiling.

“I’m cool with it, okay?” AJ said, leaning in and stealing a kiss. “Now, I should probably shower. You did make a mess on me.”

Frankie laughed. He ruffled AJ’s hair, causing it to go all over the place before stealing a kiss himself. “Go do that. I’ll make us some shitty hotel coffee.”

Frankie couldn’t help but spank AJ’s bottom as he got off to walk towards the hotel bathroom.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Drinking coffee, getting ready, packing their bags while exchanging quick kisses. A dread set in Frankie as he looked at AJ’s smiling face. A face that he won’t be waking up to for the next few days. A warm body no longer pressing against his until the next taping. That painful weight settled against his heart again. His stomach sinking before AJ looked up.

“What’s wrong, Frankie?” AJ asked, curiosity filling his eyes.

Frankie shook his head, “Nothing.”

AJ took a deep breath before letting it out, causing Frankie’s heart to race, “Hey, I was thinking that… maybe next week you could come over to my place?”

Frankie nearly dropped the wrinkled shirt that he was stuffing inside his bag. He blinked, the question not fully setting inside his brain yet. Did AJ just… ask him to come over?

“If… if not, that’s fine,” AJ said, turning away and blushing, “just… thought you’d...”

“I would like that,” Frankie said, smiling.

AJ smiled back while zipping up his suitcase. “Then prepare to get your butt whooped in video games.”

“AJ, you know I don’t play video games.”

“I’ll teach you,” AJ said. His smile was mischievous as he extended the handle of his rolling suitcase.

Frankie laughed, doing the same action to his suitcase before pulling it and himself towards AJ. He leaned down.

“Don’t be upset when I whip your ass,” Frankie laughed, sneaking a quick kiss.

“Oh, I doubt you can,” AJ said. His blue eyes shining bright with utter affection. Frankie’s heart jumped a few beats. He smiled, knowing the week would be long but worth it.

\-----

“OH COME ON!” AJ shouted, seeing the character (like hell Frankie could tell them apart) deliver his finishing blow on screen. Victory music played as the avatar made a stance and declared victory over his defeated opponent. 

AJ looked over at Frankie. His blue eyes narrowing and dark from the baseball cap sitting square firmly on AJ’s head. Frankie couldn’t help but chuckle, seeing AJ clench the XBox controller hard, shaking.

“I thought you said you never played!” AJ argued. He crossed his arm and fell back hard against the black couch cushions. A cute pout formed along AJ’s lips. So cute, in fact, that they deserved to be kissed.

“I haven’t,” Frankie said, after quickly kissing his partner. His toothy grin beaming across his face. 

“Don’t kiss me to distract from the fact you cheated,” AJ said, arms still hadn’t uncrossed and pout becoming more prevalent.

Frankie only let out a bellowing laugh. “Cheated? Maybe you just suck,” he said, putting his controller down on the coffee table. The high-octane Tekken menu music playing in the background as Frankie reached out and stroked AJ’s arm.

“I don’t suck and I see what yer tryin’ to pull,” AJ said, swatting Frankie’s hand away.

Frankie only grinned, inching closer, “And what I am I trying to pull?”

“Trying to touch me and stuff like it’ll distract me from your cheatin’, and you would have lost if you didn’t.”

“AJ,” Frankie sighed, flicking AJ’s hat brim before pulling it over his eyes, “you’re the one who invited me for the weekend. I could have kept my ass in the desert but if you’re just going to pout and accuse me of cheating…”

AJ lifted his hat brim, looking away. He began playing with his ring, twirling it around his left finger. That nervous tell sent a pit inside Frankie’s stomach. He cupped AJ’s smooth chin, turning it towards him. His brown eyes staring down at blue ones, filled with worry.

“Why did you come?” AJ asked, quiet like they were whispering inside a church.

Frankie paused. The pit in his stomach grew as he pondered AJ’s question. He eyed the ring’s inscription, clearer now that they were sitting close together. 

_ True Love Waits. _

Frankie wondered what AJ had felt, given their month together. Certainly there could be more than just a booty call. The back of Frankie’s mind knew he wouldn’t have flown out to the Georgia mountains just for a fling. However, as Frankie opened his mouth, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Not even “ _ I care for you _ .” Just—

“I like your company,” was all he could muster out. A caring smile formed across his face as AJ looked pained back, playing with the ring, moving his finger over  _ True Love Waits _ .  AJ sighed and looked down. He stopped playing with the ring, only staring at the inscription.

“Is that all I am to you?” AJ asked, “Company to keep you warm while on the road?”

Frankie sighed, not sure how to even answer the loaded question that stabbed directly through his heart. AJ’s sad, quiet delivery didn’t help much either. He stroked AJ’s chin, marveling at the soft, smooth skin underneath his calloused fingertips. Frankie let go, this time he turned away. He ran his hand through his soft hair, a loan black strand coming out of his ponytail and resting next to his face. 

He took a deep breath and looked deep into his folded hands that were inside his lap. Frankie twiddled his thumbs. His head swimming with thoughts about what they even were at this point. 

“AJ,” he began to say. He unfolded his hands and ran them through his hair again. “I… I don’t think of you like that. I’m actually not sure what to think about this.”

Frankie finally looked over at AJ. AJ still wore a pained expression, desperately searching for answers through his bright eyes. Frankie only reached out, stroking AJ’s soft face with the back of his hand.

“I do know I wouldn’t have come out here if it was just having someone to keep me cozy. I do know that…” Frankie wasn’t sure what to say next. “Love you?” Love was too strong of a word right now. There was a heavy meaning behind the word “love” that Frankie couldn’t bare to have weigh on his heart. “Like you?” Like was too weak. He liked AJ before when they were just blowing off steam between each other. “Like” implied that there was nothing else there. Frankie felt his heart sink thinking that he just “liked” AJ. 

AJ looked at him, big blue eyes innocently gleaming and searching for answers. His lip quivering a little while he bit down on it. Frankie could only take a deep breath.

“Do know that I care for you,” Frankie finally said, hoping that was the answer AJ was looking for. Frankie’s inverted his hand, letting his palm and fingers stroke AJ’s searching face. AJ leaned against the touch, closing his eyes. A sigh blew out of his mouth and he looked down. Frankie looked down too. He noticed AJ was fiddling again with the black ring, the cross looking right up at Frankie and the inscription clear.

_ True Love Waits. _

Frankie’s heart sank. AJ wasn’t saying it, but Frankie knew those words hurt him. Frankie swallowed, suddenly realizing that maybe he was in too deep. That AJ perhaps did more than just “care” about Frankie. Yet somehow, that hurt the most. Frankie’s chest tighten like a vice grip. What could he even say to save this? Because his heart pained at the very thought of losing AJ. 

“Hey,” Frankie whispered, “I… I’m just not sure, okay?”

“You’re not just saying that to keep getting in my pants?” AJ asked, looking up directly at Frankie.

“God no,” Frankie said, his face souring into utter disgust, lip curling right up to his nose at the very thought that AJ would even think that. “AJ, I really wouldn’t have flown all the way across country if it was just a fling. I’m just... I’m just confused right now.”

Frankie leaned in, kissing AJ’s soft lips. Surprised by the face AJ pressed back. Soft and quick between them as Frankie pulled away, looking deep into AJ’s eyes.

“Just know I care. Know I want more than just a fling between us,” Frankie said, taking AJ’s left hand and stroking it, feeling the cold metal and rough inscription the heavy ring carried. “But I’m just confused about what my true feelings towards you even are.”

“You mean that?” AJ’s eyes lit up just a little. As if hope finally shown through. It was enough to make Frankie smile and lift the weight placed on his heart.

“Yeah,” Frankie said, “I want to see where this goes.”

AJ kissed Frankie. He squeezed Frankie’s hand back, exchanging strokes between their thumbs. The stroke itself was electric. The kiss, soft and sweet. Needed as that vice grip around Frankie’s chest unwound.

AJ’s stomach rumbled. Frankie broke apart, laughing. He reached out, flicking the brim of AJ’s hat. 

“Come on, I’ll teach you how to fix a proper meal.”

“What’s wrong with what I make?” AJ pouted again.

“What you ‘make’,” Frankie said, “is Chinese takeout and instant ramen noodles.”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with that.” He crossed his arms, his lips pursed together.

“It’s not healthy,” Frankie got up, and reached down. His hand extended fully in front of AJ to take, “Come on. I’ll teach you how to make a good steak and salad.”

When AJ took Frankie’s hand, he couldn’t help but feel a spark between them. When he pulled AJ up, AJ’s body pressed firmly against Frankie’s. Frankie couldn’t help but wrap a strong arm around AJ’s waist, stroking his hip. Frankie’s brown eyes looked deep into AJ’s blue ones. AJ’s were wide, half lidded as he leaned up. But his stomach growling again just gave them both something to smile at.

“We can have fun after lunch,” Frankie said, sneaking a quick kiss. AJ kissed back, hesitant to break away from the embrace. He finally backed away, picking up the remote and turning the TV off.  AJ smiled right back up at Frankie. 

“Come on,” AJ said, “I’m starvin’.”

\-----

“Frankie?”

Frankie stirred. He had been engrossed in Halloween playing, even if it was the broadcast cut. Right now some helpless teenage omega was getting killed on screen, his screams echoing through the hotel room. Frankie reached for the remote and turned muted the TV. He looked down at AJ, watching him fiddle with his ring again.

“What’s up?” Frankie softly stroked AJ’s face which had been wearing a worried look. AJ sighed, looking away. His bottom lip started bleeding from biting it so hard before looking back up at Frankie.

“I’m… probably going to go into heat soon. It’s getting close to that time,” AJ blurted out.

“Oh.” Frankie hadn’t realized. It made sense though. It had been a month since they’ve been seeing each other and AJ wasn’t in heat then. Frankie sighed. He looked down at AJ’s ring, realizing that AJ probably wasn’t about to give it up. Not without Frankie mating with AJ, and that was out of the question.

Whatever this was, Frankie wasn’t sure he wanted to make it permanent.

“I can get another ro—”

“I… wouldn’t mind if we did it,” AJ interrupted. Frankie looked up and scanned AJ’s face. Was AJ serious? He didn’t look up, only played with his ring. AJ winced as he started to pull it off his fingers. Frankie didn’t know why, but he stopped AJ, grasping his hand tight.

“Are you serious?” Frankie asked. AJ finally looked up, sighing.

“Frankie, I’m 34. I’m pretty sure finding the right alpha has past me by,” AJ said. 

“Oh don’t say that,” Frankie insisted, cocking his head to the side, “AJ, you’ll find someone, okay? Don’t break your vows because—“

“Because what, Frankie?” AJ snapped. “You don’t think I haven’t been thinkin’ about this for a while?”

“No,” Frankie said, “But… AJ, this is important to you. I’m not sure if I’m the right guy or that our relationship is even that deep enough for you to even consider this.”

Frankie felt a soft hand against his face. He looked deep into AJ’s eyes. So affectionate that the previous words had stung. Just what were they anyway? Frankie wanted to say fuck buddies but there was that heavy feeling again. Like somehow, his heart knew that was wrong. Especially after their heart to heart last week.

“I want this,” AJ said, “I don’t care if you don’t think you’re right, but I want this.”

AJ let go of Frankie’s face. Frankie only stewed. He ran his hand down AJ’s body, resting his hands along AJ’s taunt abs. Frankie stroked them, pressing his finger inside AJ’s belly button. Frankie couldn’t believe he was seriously thinking about saying no to sex. He also couldn’t believe what else filled his thoughts.

AJ and him actually settling down. That stomach he was stroking carrying a new life. Thoughts that carried a huge weight compressing against his chest, sinking his heart right down to his stomach.

“AJ, I’m not going to mate with you,” Frankie said, eyes still focused on the hard abs, breathing slowly against his hand and AJ’s gray shirt. He sighed, “I’m just not ready to settle down.”

“I’m not either,” AJ said. Frankie’s head rose up, staring AJ right in the eyes. Those baby blues reflecting determination that Frankie only saw during matches. No indication of sadness. “But I…”

AJ swallowed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling it hard out of his mouth before biting his lower lip. Crooked front teeth poking out like he was a rabbit. AJ opened his eyes, looking back up at Frankie. Affection bleeding through Frankie’s body making that weight worse.

“I just… I think you’re the right person to give myself to.”

Frankie’s heart fluttered back into his chest. A swell rose in him, not sure how to take this news. He only leaned forward and kissed AJ. AJ’s soft lips pushing back before breaking away.

“You absolutely sure?” Frankie asked.

AJ nodded, taking off the ring and putting it by the bedside table.  _ True Love Waits _ staring right at them, reflecting the harsh lamp light.

Frankie pushed AJ’s spike hair back, feeling the greasy hair gel that held it in place. He kissed AJ’s soft forehead and took AJ’s hand. He squeezed before exchanging an affection look.

“Just know you can back out at any time.”

“Okay,” AJ said.

Frankie smiled softly. The weight coming off but his heart still fluttering, beating against his chest. 

\-----

A sweet, musky scent hit Frankie’s nose. He stirred in the grating hotel sheets, pulling the huge blanket off. He turned on his side, opening his eyes as they slowly focused on the blurry image before him. He took another deep breath, the scent hitting him like the best cup of coffee and his eyes shot wide awake. Frankie pushed up against the bed, sitting himself up while he watched AJ moan and writhe inside a sea of bed sheets.

Frankie’s eyes grew dark, dilated from the dark room and AJ’s scent. He swallowed while his breathing became erratic, feeling his boxer-briefs grow tight around him. Frankie’s brain stirred, logical thought leaving it while the rut set in.

AJ turned on his side. His short brown hair sticking against his forehead from the sweat glistening his fine sculpted body. His eyes opened, dilated and pain shown through them. He squinted, his nose curling before another moan escaped his lips.

“You smell so good, Frankie,” AJ said, panting. His strong chest rose up and down, sweat glistening down it and accenting every curve of his large pectorals. All the way down to his strong abs. The bed sheet teased, dipping down enough to reveal AJ’s bare hips but folding around his crotch and thighs.

Frankie’s thoughts flooded. How was Frankie supposed to know AJ was going to go into heat tonight? Being horny was one thing, but being heat, the drive to breed, that was a whole different matter. AJ gave the okay but what if he changed his mind? How was AJ supposed to resist Frankie? How were they supposed to resist each other?

Frankie swallowed, his throat dry despite his mouth watering. AJ only looked at him, those big blue eyes so wide and innocent as AJ licked his plump lips.

Frankie ran his fingers through his soft black hair, not knowing whether to excuse himself to the shower to jerk off or jump in bed with the writing omega before him. However, AJ answered that question for him.

AJ opened the sheets, revealing his naked body. Sweat gleaming in the mood light, accenting his muscular legs and twitching cocklet. More than just sweat pooled around his inner thighs, a thick liquid pooling against the white bed sheet.  Frankie’s brown eyes went wide, his mouth opening trying to form words though it was just suddenly dry.

“It’s… come join me. It’s okay,” AJ said, that adorable southern accent acting like a siren’s call.

“You sure?” Frankie said, finally forming words through his mouth.

“Yeah,” AJ said, closing his eyes, “Frankie, you smell so good. I don’t want to pass this up.”

Frankie just stared, gawking at AJ’s panting hot body. His boyish face only gawked back, mouth hanging open as he gasped for air. That choice hanging in front of him and that musky scent hitting his nostrils again only gave one clear answer.

Frankie got up, walking over to his bag. Fumbling through it the dark, only lit by the light of the moon, he searched through it, grumbling nonsense until he finally came across a box of condoms. Frankie opened the worn cardboard box, seeing that it still had sheets in it left. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he tore one of the condoms off the long metallic sheets.

“What are you doing?” AJ asked. Frankie turned, smiling at AJ who was now sitting up against the pillows. A curious look now painted on his face.

Frankie held up the condom, getting up from his position and walking over to the bed, “Just getting protection.”

AJ swallowed, his eyes went wide. Lust went to pure fear as he just stared at Frankie, mouth open still. AJ’s pants sped up, his chest rising up and down. Frankie sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the sheets shift underneath. He reached out, pushing the sweating bangs out of AJ’s forehead and stroking his smooth, sweaty face.

Frankie chuckled, “I can just go jerk off. We don’t have to.”

However AJ turned and kissed his palm. Soft lips tracing it all the way to Frankie’s thumb before AJ’s warm mouth enveloped it. Frankie couldn’t help but moan while a tongue flickered along the pad, wet warmth surrounding while AJ’s plump lips and half-lidded eyes looked so lewd. It only gave Frankie ideas of what else AJ could do with his mouth before AJ pulled off, his eyes opened, staring back at Frankie as he took a deep breath.

“This heat… it’s drivin’ me mad. I’ve never had a heat like this before,” AJ said, leaning against Frankie’s hand and nuzzling it, as if it somehow cooled the temperature of his very warm face.

“Trust me when I say I want you.”

“Are you sure, though? And I know we discussed this earl-”

“Frankie,” AJ snapped, “just relieve this. Please.”

Frankie nodded, leaning in close. His body feeling the heat AJ’s body produced as he climbed on top.  His breath hastening while he took a big whiff of AJ’s scent again. It was the nicest one he had ever smelled in an omega: sweet like a summer’s rain and musky. His face ghosted against AJ’s, his lips barely touching as he lined up his body. AJ’s was so warm, so inviting. His eyes bleary, looking down at Frankie’s lips while they captured AJ’s.

Frankie groaned, pushing his hips down against AJ’s waist while AJ wrapped his strong legs around Frankie’s hips. Frankie licked AJ’s lips, surprised at the sweet, cherry taste coming from them. AJ responded opening his mouth up while Frankie’s hand grabbed a fist full of AJ’s soft, wet hair.

Frankie pushed his tongue forward, rubbing it along AJ’s soft tongue. AJ’s rubbed back, sucking on Frankie’s tongue while a moan vibrated against Frankie’s mouth. AJ’s entire body reacted, pushing his  hips down and grinding against Frankie’s clothed erection.

Frankie’s breath hastened through his nose while AJ’s soft hands tangled through Frankie’s hair, pushing him forward. Sounds of tongues clashing and suction rang through the room while Frankie ground back, pushing his clothed dick against AJ’s cleft. His underwear became wet pushing against AJ’s wet bottom. It started to cling painfully against Frankie while Frankie pulled away from the kiss.

Frankie’s eyes peered through his eye lashes while he moved his hands down and on his boxer briefs. He pushed them off, kicking them away before he lined himself up again. AJ dripped on his dick, the warm fluid making the rut worse. Frankie leaned down, running his lips against AJ’s neck, licking it and nibbling before giving it a good suck. He felt toes curl against his back and another shakey moan vibrate against his lips. Frankie pulled away, nuzzling AJ’s neck while moving his hands down AJ’s pectorals.

Frankie flicked his thumb around AJ’s nipple, giving his swollen pecs a good squeeze. Frankie swallowed and rutted more against AJ’s dripping cleft and wanting desperately to enter inside.

AJ only moaned, clinging and pulling Frankie’s hair. A high pitched mewl filled the room as AJ nuzzled Frankie’s forehead.

“You’re a tease,” AJ said, pulling Frankie away from his neck and towards his lips. Chaste kisses were exchanged between them as Frankie’s hand began to travel south, feeling the smooth, sweaty skin beneath him. Every tight muscle AJ had, feeling firm and perky.

“You ready?” Frankie said, stroking AJ’s inner waist, marveling at the dip he had between his hips.

“Yeah.”

It’s all Frankie needed to hear. He stopped thrusting and reached for the condom resting on the bed stand. Frankie tore the wrapper, noticing AJ watching every move while Franke threw the wrapper aside. Squeezing the head, the air let out while he rolled the slippery condom over his hard cock.

Frankie moved down and kissed AJ again. His tongue playing in AJ’s mouth while lining up his hips towards AJ’s hole. Even through the condom, Frankie felt it twitch against his sensitive cock head.

They pulled apart as AJ moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows. Frankie watched that face grow askew while Frankie thrust inside.

AJ mewled, closing his eyes as tight as his ass was. His face scrunched up while Frankie pushed his way forward. Frankie stroked AJ’s face, stopping. AJ’s eyes opened, squinting curiously at Frankie.

“Why did you stop?” AJ asked.

“You seemed like you were in pain,” Frankie said.

AJ shook his head, “It doesn’t. I mean, I am, a little, but nothing I can’t handle. In fact, it feels really good.”

Frankie started pushing his dick back inside, groaning himself. Even with the latex between them, he could tell AJ was slick. The tight warmth enveloped him giving him the nice feeling of friction. He leaned down, kissing AJ’s forehead when he fully sheath himself inside.  

“Goddamn, you feel… fuck, you feel so good,” Frankie said, leaning his forehead against AJ’s. AJ leaned up, ghosting his soft lips against Frankie’s. His legs wrapped tight around Frankie’s waist, pushing him a little bit deeper. Frankie felt dull toenails curl against his back.

Frankie nuzzled AJ’s nose with his, exchange a chaste kiss before he spoke, feeling AJ’s panting hot breath against his lips.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Frankie said, stealing another short kiss. AJ carded his fingers through Frankie’s black hair, pulling at it slightly, causing a dull pain among Frankie’s scalp.

“I’m ready,” AJ said, leaning up to kiss Frankie again. This time, he pushed his tongue inside Frankie’s mouth. Frankie pushed back while pulling his cock a little. Tongues clashing and lips smacking filled Frankie’s ears as he developed a slow, rhythmic pattern to his thrusts.

AJ reciprocated, pushing down when Frankie was all the way in, meeting him. The tight heat around Frankie clenched and relaxed, giving a unique sense of friction against his sensitive cock. AJ pulled away from the kiss finally, leaning his head back against the pillows. A loud, bellowing moan escaped his red, swollen lips.

Frankie leaned down and latched onto AJ’s neck, giving it a good hard suck as he sped up. The bed shook beneath them as Frankie licked the red swollen skin underneath his lips. AJ’s toes curled again and Frankie’s ears were rewarded with another bellowing moan.

Frankie moved away from the neck and his hand traveled up AJ’s muscular body. So tight and soft underneath Frankie’s callused fingertips as he made his way to AJ’s pectorals. His thumb gently circled around AJ’s nipple while squeezing the sensitive pec. AJ let out a howl, leaning his head back against the pillows.

“You doing all right?” Frankie asked, rotating his hips slightly to give AJ and himself a new sensation. The clench around him was maddening, driving him to thrust a little harder to enjoy the warm friction surrounding him.

“Yeah,” AJ said, closing his eyes tight while his mouth went agape. Another howling moan escaped from his lips while the bedpost hit against the walls. Frankie hoped there was no one in the next room and that they wouldn’t knock on the account of the loud sex going on. 

“Frankie,” AJ’s voice snapped him back into the moment. “Frankie, you feel so good.”

Frankie’s breath hasten. He could no longer do anything but feel the warmth surrounding his dick. How good it felt to push into the tight heat before him. The bed’s hinges squeaking underneath him while AJ let out howling, nonsensical cries. 

Frankie sped up quickly, giving into the warmth. His stomach welled up. His legs and groin filling itself with white heat, spreading throughout his body as pleasure gave way. 

Frankie thrusted deep inside AJ, grunting. The base of his dick expanded, locking them in place as a stick, warm substance surrounded his dick. AJ arched his back, crying out and clenching around Frankie, quivering around his dick before AJ whimpered, lying back down. 

Frankie laid on top of AJ, drawing him close. He kissed every inch of AJ’s face, feeling his knot plusate and twitch. Frankie wanted to bite AJ’s neck, claim him as his own but Frankie knew better than that. Instead, he resisted the urge, just rested his head beside AJ’s, breathing heavy into AJ’s ear. Frankie’s long hair moved over his face while AJ weakly stroked his back, his legs quivering around Frankie’s waist. 

The knot finally receded and Frankie sluggishly sat back up. Instinct told him not to move. To stay where he was so AJ would have a better chance of getting pregnant. However, that’s not what they wanted to do. 

Franke gripped the condom by the base and slowly pulled out. AJ whined a little, whimpering as his lips pursed together in a cute pout. Frankie got up, feeling like utter jelly as his legs just wanted to give way, wanting to curl up and sleep off the after effects of his orgasm. Instead he rolled off the condom, throwing it in the trash and taking a tissue to clean himself up.

He turned to AJ, reaching out and stroking his content face. A smile planted across the handsome face as AJ’s blue eyes stared right at Frankie half lid, blinking slowly.  Frankie took a deep breath, noting the musk was gone through the room, only a dull sweetness remained. 

His eye caught the discarded purity ring. It’s message reading loud and clear.  _ True Love Waits.  _ It got annoying at this point but Frankie couldn’t help to feel his heart flutter again. That, of all people, AJ chose  _ him _ . His chest didn’t have a weight this time. Instead, content filled his lungs. 

Frankie laid down, wrapping his arms around AJ and pulling him close. AJ snuggled against Frankie’s built chest while Frankie played with his soft hair, kissing his forehead. 

“So how was your first time?” Frankie asked, a smile planted across his face while his eyelids heavily sunk.

“It was great,” AJ said, fluttering his eyes against Frankie’s skin before letting out a yawn, “But… I’m sleepy.”

“Same,” Frankie said, his breath relaxing while he studied the back of his eyelids.

“We should do this again,” AJ said.

Frankie only laughed, ruffling AJ’s hair, “Just get some sleep.”


	3. You Gave In, I Gave Out

Frankie’s hair fell down across his sleepy face. His eyes flickered open. His heart rose feeling and seeing AJ’s naked sleeping form next to him. All curled up, clutching a fist against Frankie’s bare chest. Frankie stroked AJ’s back, kneading the sore knots against his fingertips.

AJ stirred. His blue eyes peered through half-closed lids as he moved his head. His chin dug into Frankie’s chest while a smile brighten AJ’s handsome face.

“Good morning,” AJ said.

“Good morning,” Frankie echoed as he leaned in. His lips pressed against AJ’s, marveling at the softness. He broke away, nuzzling AJ’s strong nose with his own. Frankie’s hand pressed against AJ’s soft back. His brown eyes twinkling with affection as his heart beat busted through his chest.

He kissed AJ again. Frankie brought his hand up, cupping AJ’s cheek while their kiss deepened. Sounds of sucking and tongues locking filled Frankie’s ears before pulling away. He softly smiled.

“Regret last night?” Frankie asked, stroking AJ’s face.

AJ shook his head. A smile illuminated the dim room causing AJ’s affectionate eyes to squint.

“No,” AJ said. He turned to kiss Frankie’s palm. Those soft lips contrasted against Frankie’s calluses.

“Good,” Frankie kissed AJ’s forehead before pulling the blankets off. He stretched, gently pushing AJ off before sitting up. He let out a loud yawn before looking over at the clock. Its red light flashed that it was 8:00 AM. They still had time to get ready for today’s taping.

Frankie’s eyes then went right to the purity ring sitting next to the clock. He picked it up, eying the cross and inscription. He chewed his lip a little before laughing.

“Guess you don’t need this anymore,” Frankie said, holding it up.

AJ shrugged, “I guess not.” He sat up, letting the blankets fall along his naked stomach. Frankie tried pushing out thoughts of what AJ and him were as AJ grasped his hand, folding it with the ring inside the palm.

“Keep it,” AJ said, looking down at their hands. Frankie’s brown eyes went wide. He cupped AJ’s hand, pulling it up so that AJ could look directly at him. Those striking blue eyes only made his chest heavy. His heart skipped a beat every possible moment.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” AJ bit his lower lip, “Think of it as a momento. For the time you deflowered AJ Styles.”

Frankie chuckled, “You’re more than just a conquest. I...” Frankie caught himself. His tongue hurting from biting down quickly. Like? No, too weak. Love? Still too strong but his encumbered heart stated otherwise.

Did he really love AJ? Was that why he was feeling this way?

“I appreciate it,” was all he could muster. He gave AJ a weak smile. AJ exchanged the same, pained smile and it made Frankie’s heart sink. Frankie kissed AJ’s forehead before getting up.

“Come on, we got to get ready,” was all Frankie said, not understanding why this was happening to him.

\----

“Kaz, you seem different.”

Frankie looked up from lacing his boots to see Christopher Daniels already clad in his black ring attire. His strong arms flexed while crossed against his chest. He leaned against Frankie’s locker with a wicked grin spread across his face.

“What do you want, Daniels?” Frankie asked, annoyance dripping in his words. He pulled his laces hard before working on the next boot.

Chris’s warm brown eyes widen. His mouth opened letting out a loud scoff.

“Kaz, I can’t make light conversation?” he said.

“Light conversation with you normally means you want something,” Frankie said, lacing up his other boot hard. He wished that Chris would just go away but instead Chris looked over at AJ, a creepy smile coming across his face.

“AJ isn’t wearing his precious purity ring,” Chris said before turning back towards Frankie. “You two room together, so you tell me.”

Frankie froze. His brown eyes peered over his nose as he stared right into Chris’ wicked smile. His chest heaving in a soft cackle while Frankie’s entire inside dropped to his stomach.

“Was it good, Kaz?”

“What do you fucking mean?” Frankie cursed, grabbing one of his kickpads. The more he ignored Chris, the better off he was. But right now his chest weighed heavily, tightening around his lungs and squeezing the air out.

“Oh come on,” Chris said, snaking his way next to Frankie. His hands poised in his lap as he leaned close, whispering poison from his smokey voice.

“You know what I mean. How good was AJ?”

“We’re just friends, Daniels,” Frankie snapped as his teeth clenched. His angry eyes burrowed into Chris. He ignored his heart dropping when he said those words, instead focusing on Chris’s smirking face. 

A low chuckle came from Chris’s chest as his long finger pointed as his pointed nose.

“You reek of him,” Chris hissed out. 

Frankie’s lip quivered and curled. A scowl marred his desert-worn, handsome face. He clutched his kickpad hard, bending it in his strong fingers.

“Get out of my face before I fucking rearrange yours,” Frankie snarled.

Chris stood, holding his hands up. His face still wearing that disgusting smile.

“Temper, temper, Kazarian. I just wanted to know if that little slut was any good.”

Frankie rose up. He gripped Chris by his stupid black cape and slammed him against the metal locker. Chris only laughed, leaning into Frankie’s ear.

“Does he still scream when coming or has he learned to curb that?”

Frankie rose his fist, clenching it tight. He was about to connect when a hand grabbed his arm. Frankie looked over, seeing AJ glaring over at Chris, daggers shooting from his normally happy eyes.

“What do you want, Chris?” AJ spat.

Chris shrugged his shoulder as Frankie let him go. He unruffled his cape and smiled again at AJ.

“Nothing,” he said before turning around, his cape fluttering right behind him as he strode away, whistling.

Frankie grumbled. What the hell was Chris talking about? Did he and AJ hook up? Frankie then remembered AJ’s conversation before they started this. About who he made out with.

“ _Tag partners._ ”

Frankie’s further thoughts were interrupted by AJ taking his hand, giving it a hard squeeze. He looked down. AJ wore a very concerned look, wrinkling under his eyes. Frankie took a deep breath and squeezed AJ’s hand back.

“What was that about?” AJ asked, letting go.

“Nothing,” Frankie said, “he’s just trying to get into my head.”

In someway, Chris succeeded. Frankie couldn’t help but think of AJ with him. Naked, writhing in bed to Chris’ will. Frankie took a deep breath, swallowing the jealous pit that was growing inside his throat.

AJ’s past was his past. Whatever he and Chris did was over, happened years ago. AJ was with Frankie now. 

Frankie’s heart fluttered. With him. AJ was with him and it felt great. Frankie looked about the locker room, making sure no one was watching before kissing AJ’s forehead. He smiled down at AJ, getting a warm smile back.

AJ blushed, looking down. “So, you know that my heat will kick back in tonight. Will be most of the week.”

Frankie smiled wickedly. “Can’t wait for tonight, then.”

\----

AJ’s howling filled Frankie’s ear, his head leaning back against Frankie’s shoulder while Frankie drew their bodies closer together. AJ’s leg, which was hooked around Frankie’s waist, quivered and Frankie leaned forward, stroking AJ’s stomach. The bed again creaked below them as the two laid on their sides, AJ thrusting back into Frankie’s dick. 

Frankie nibbled at AJ’s neck, resisting the urge to bite down as the white-heated pleasure filled through his body again. Frankie thrust deep, felt that heat release around his body. AJ cried out and his body shook around Frankie’s. Frankie’s knot expanded against the quivering heat. Frankie rested his head against the pillow, kissing AJ’s neck while he came, in a total fog from the orgasm.

His eyes the shot wide open as the fog lifted and he felt something wrong. Normally, his own cum would be enveloping him right now, giving its own unique sticky feeling. However, he only felt warm, wet heat clenching around him. Nothing at all sticky, and far more senestation than a condom would allow.

Frankie’s breathing hastened, and he started to pull back but AJ yelped, tightening more around him. Frankie couldn’t move, not until his knot receded.

“Frankie, what’s wrong?” AJ asked, turning his head. His worried look shot through Frankie’s body like a bullet.

“I… think the condom broke.” Frankie said, not sure how else to approach the subject.

AJ tried to pull of this time, but again only yelped. Tears began welling up inside his eyes as he tried again. Frankie steadied AJ’s hips, hushing him.

“AJ, we… you’ll only hurt yourself until my knot recedes,” Frankie said.

“But I can’t get pregnant!” AJ’s breath quickened as he sniffled. Frankie wiped AJ’s tears from his cheeks. “I’m not on birth control or anything, I can’t… I just can’t...”

Frankie hushed him again, stroking AJ’s soft hair. He took a big whiff, but the fruit-scented shampoo did nothing to calm his senses. 

“I know. I know. We’ll just have to go to the pharmacy and pick up a morning-after pill,” Frankie said, kissing the back of AJ’s head.

AJ whimpered, shutting his eyes. His panting decreased as what seemed like a wave of calm rushing over him. 

“Is there even a pharmacy near us that’s open?” AJ asked, resting his head against the pillow. 

Shit, Frankie thought. He looked over at the hotel alarm clock resting on the table. Its bright red letters flashed 11:30 pm. Frankie slammed his head against the pillow, noticing his knot was finally receding. 

“First thing tomorrow morning,” Frankie said, pulling out to only confirm that the condom had indeed broke. “Until then, I suggest maybe you should shower.”

AJ nodded and got up. He wobbled over to the bathroom, Frankie wincing at the sight of his own cum leaking out of AJ’s ass and down his thighs. Maybe if AJ was his mate, he’d find that attractive, but right now it was sheer terror. 

As AJ closed the bathroom door, Frankie set the alarm for 6 o’clock. The dull water hitting the shower floor didn’t even register in Frankie’s ears, only his heart pounding a million miles a minute. 

He just sat and stared at the alarm clock. Not like this hadn’t happened before, but other omegas were on birth control when it happened. AJ, however, just started to have sex with Frankie and wasn’t on anything, thinking he would have saved himself till mating. Frankie ran his hand through his long, sweaty black hair, putting the alarm clock down.

The morning-after pill had to work. It just had to. It was effective, right?

Frankie wasn’t ready to settle down just yet. Nor did he really think about settling with AJ. As much as his scent was one of the best Frankie had ever smelled, he and AJ were really just fuck buddies. Blowing off excess steam from the road. Fuck, they didn’t even live on the same coasts. 

His stomach twisted in knots, feeling like any minute he was going to throw up his dinner. His mind racing what they would do if AJ actually got pregnant. 

Would AJ even consider abortion? Not that Frankie didn’t believe in God, but he wasn’t raised in the sheltered bubble of the South like AJ was. The thought of abortion probably never crossed AJ’s mind. But, the thought of having sex outside of mating also never crossed AJ’s mind and here they were. 

Would AJ keep the pup? That would be a controversy. AJ Styles having a pup out of wedlock. And Frankie would probably get canned because there was no way he wouldn’t help raise their pup, but knocking up TNA’s golden boy was probably a fireable offense.

Frankie laced his calloused fingers through his soft hair, feeling the rough tips against his scalp. He swallowed his heavy feelings down. AJ didn’t need him to get emotional over this. He needed a strong alpha to see him through this storm till the end. However, Frankie’s stomach only twisted more. Anxiety raised through his chest like a wrench, tightening it. It was almost difficult to breathe before he felt a wet, soft palm against his cheek.

Frankie looked up, choking back his tears. AJ looked down at him, caring. Loving enough. While his the reds around his eyes indicated otherwise. AJ took a seat beside Frankie, putting his heavy head against Frankie’s shoulders. AJ’s hand laced his own, squeezing it tight and rubbing a thumb along the inside of the palm.

“It’ll be okay, right?” AJ asked, his voice quiet but deafening compared to the loud air condition unit blaring in the background.

“Yeah,” Frankie said, “We’ll get the pill tomorrow morning. You’ll be fine.”

\-----

Frankie watched AJ fumble with the hem of his shirt. His lip chewed and worn. AJ swallowed hard and looked directly at Frankie. Those blue eyes twinkling red and watery. Frankie reached over and took AJ’s hand.

“You want me to get it?” Frankie asked, squeezing AJ’s hand tight.

AJ shook his head.

“No, I’ll… I’ll be fine,” he said, “But, would you come in with me?”

AJ sniffed, his eyes pleading. Frankie leaned over, kissings AJ square on the lips. He undid his seat belt and opened the car door.

“Come on,” he said, “I’ll go.”

AJ smiled. He squeezed Frankie’s hand back before letting go, undoing his own seat belt and opening the car door.

The pharmacy line was horrendous. Mostly old people picking up their pills in the morning. AJ clung to Frankie’s arm, holding his hand tightly. Shivering against him despite wearing a hoodie in the warm Florida weather. Frankie patted AJ’s arm and looked down at him. 

AJ’s eyes were wide. He was worrying his lip over and over again. Frankie wasn’t sure whether to kiss AJ’s forehead here. It was just old people, but the fact they could be recognized scared him. What were they supposed to say? AJ was sick? And how AJ was clinging to Frankie was another question altogether.

Frankie instead pulled AJ into a side hug. Suddenly, he didn’t care what people thought. He kissed AJ’s forehead, playing with the strands of soft brown hair.

“It’s going to be alright,” Frankie said.

AJ nodded, breaking the embrace as his turn came up. Frankie sighed, watching AJ tremble under his breath, his voice low.

“I’m looking to get Plan B?” he asked.

The pharmacy technician flashed a crocodile smile. Shivering Frankie to his core.

“Just need to see some ID,” the technician said, name tag flashing “BRAD.”

AJ fumbled his wallet out, peeling out his driver’s license and handing it to Brad. Brad read it over, mouthed a “thank you” and went through the pharmacy stock. It seemed like forever before he returned, handing the packet to AJ.

AJ paid, thanked Brad, and walked right back to Frankie. He was still shaking. Frankie took AJ’s hand, squeezing it as they walked back to the car.

AJ just sat in the car, playing with the packet. He licked his warn lips before smiling.

“This will work right?”

“Yeah,” Frankie said, leaning over to start the car. “Yeah, it’ll work.”

AJ pushed the pill out of the package. He threw it in his mouth, swallowing it dry before grabbing the nearest water bottle. As his lips met the water bottle, chugging along, Frankie couldn’t help but breath a sigh of relief.

“I should probably see someone about going on birth control,” AJ said, blushing. “I never thought I would.”

Frankie leaned over, kissing AJ’s forehead, “Whatever you think is right.”

His heart sank as he put his car into gear. Frankie didn’t want to say it, but he knew AJ would probably back out of this arrangement. It was too risky for AJ to get pregnant when he wasn’t settled down. And Frankie still wasn’t sure he was the right alpha for the job.

He gripped the steering wheel tight, putting his foot on the gas as he maneuvered the car outside the parking spot.

The drive to the airport was quiet between them. Not a peep as AJ looked out the window, lost in thoughts Frankie couldn’t help but be anxious about. His chest felt like a vice again. Right when they reached the exit, AJ spoke up.

“Frankie,” AJ said. Frankie swallowed. This was it. This was AJ backing out. No more trips to each other’s houses. No more waking up to that smiling face and warm body. And Frankie couldn’t help but feel heartbroken about that fact.

“You still want to see each other? I can understand if you rather not risk this again…”

Disappointment dripped in AJ’s words, giving Frankie some small comfort. Frankie only smiled as he pulled the car into a parking spot.

“Yeah,” he said, “I...”

He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Not even after going through this. It didn’t feel right despite everything in his chest and heart saying that it was.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

AJ smiled, leaning in as Frankie turned the car off. He kissed Frankie’s cheek.

“Then next week, I’m coming over. You can teach me how to grill chicken.”

Frankie smiled back, leaning in close. He ghosted AJ’s lips before sealing the gap between them.

“Can’t wait.”

\----

“You better not be eating ramen noodles,” Frankie warned. He sipped his whiskey, holding up the phone to watch AJ eating whatever he cooked for dinner. It looked like noodles, which made Frankie hold suspicions AJ was back to his old eating habits.

“Spaghetti,” AJ said, holding up the strands covered in red sauce. He took a bite before chuckling, his voice distorted over the iPhone’s speaker. “I’m eating better, trust me.”

“Good,” Frankie said. He put his whiskey glass down and grabbed one his already cut cigars. He put it in his mouth and lit, puffing a few as the tobacco smoke filled his mouth. “You can’t be eating crap, AJ. It’s bad for you.”

“Says the guy smoking a cigar,” AJ said. A smirk ran across his face as Frankie laughed.

“I’m allowed one bad habit and I don’t do it all the time!” Frankie protested, flicking the grey particles at the end of his cigar into the ashtray. 

He just stared into the camera, smiling. Part of him couldn’t wait to see AJ again. FaceTiming was nice but it wasn’t the same as holding him close. Kissing his face. Taking in that sweet, clean scent. But it was nice to hear his voice and see that boyish face light up.

AJ wiped his mouth of excess sauce before speaking again. “Did you get the pictures I sent you?”

“What pictures?”

“You know,” AJ said, blushing with a sheepish smile growing across his face, “those pictures.”

“Oh,” Frankie said, remembering clearly what AJ had sent him last night. The mirror photographs of AJ showing off his plump ass in a nice, blue thong. Among other things that were tantalizing. Frankie only smirked, taking another drag off his cigar.

“I got those. You fucking tease.”

“Thinking about wearing that for you next week,” AJ said, taking another bite of food. He chewed, swallowing it before speaking again, “I… kind of just bought it to wear for you.”

“Oh? AJ, I’m flattered,” Frankie said. His heart raced just thinking about looking at AJ up close and personal while wearing that piece of lingerie.

“Well, I...” AJ paused. He looked down and away. He licked the red sauce off his lips before taking a deep breath. Frankie wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch AJ’s soft cheek. Instead he put his cigar down in the ashtray, leaning forward on his couch.

“What is it, AJ?”

“I… never really had a boyfriend before,” AJ said, “I mean, I guess I did but he wasn’t… great. Not like you.”

Frankie nearly dropped his phone. Boyfriend. Words that Frankie thought he would panic over but instead his heart jumped into his throat. Frankie swallowed it down, ignoring the fast heartbeats drumming inside his ear. A sense of relief rushed over him as if a light switch went off inside his head.

The feelings he had. The tightness in his chest. His heart skipping beats whenever AJ was near. He was falling for AJ. This was a relationship. More than just friends blowing off steam between takes.

Frankie smiled.

“Boyfriend, huh?”

AJ blushed, “I mean… it feels like it. I don’t know what else to call you and I know you don’t know exactly what you feel towards me but I can’t help...”

“Boyfriend is fine, AJ” Frankie said, “I lo—”

Frankie paused. Was he even ready to admit those feelings yet? It’s only been about two months but the thought of never having AJ in his life scared him more than anything. Frankie paused, scared to even utter the words “I love you.” Even if Frankie knew it was true.

“Yes?” AJ asked, breaking the silence between them.

Frankie only smiled, “I… it’s nothing. But I do like being your boyfriend.”

Frankie stretched his arm out, yawning before grabbing his glass of whiskey, “Even though it’s not the alpha’s job to teach an omega how to cook.”

“Hey!” AJ protested while Frankie laughed, “I’m getting better.”

“We’ll see next week when you come over and try your hand at grilling.” Frankie sipped his whiskey and let the mellow smokey flavor hit his tongue. 

“Can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” AJ said, smiling before yawning, “I should probably get to sleep so I won’t miss my flight.”

“Yeah, it’s, what, 10 o’clock where you live right now?” Frankie asked.

AJ nodded, “I wanna be well-rested when I see you again. I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Frankie said. He kissed his palm before extending it outward, blowing towards the screen. That only caused a bright bit of laughter that was music to Frankie’s ears.

“Really?” AJ said, eyebrow cocked, “That was cheesy, Frankie.”

Frankie smiled and shrugged, “I can’t kiss you so it’s the next best thing.”

AJ yawned again before licking his lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye, boyfriend.”

Frankie smiled, saying his goodbyes before the screen went dark. His heart racing over the fact he had just talked to his boyfriend and will be seeing him again tomorrow. 

The cold night alone would be almost worth it.

\-----

Frankie grunted as his knot expanded. AJ clung tightly to his shoulders, catching his breath as his short bangs fell in front of his face. His body quaked against Frankie, a loud moan escaping from his lips. Frankie’s hand played idly around AJ’s round bottom that was planted firmly in Frankie’s lap. His finger laced with the satin thong, he marveled at how smooth it was. 

He took time to enjoy the scenery before him. AJ breathing heavy, sweat dripping down his sculpted chest and his hair tousled. The satin thong pushed aside as AJ’s ass settled fully impaled by Frankie’s knotted dick. AJ’s cocklet twitching, the blue satin surrounding it was damp.

Frankie moved a hand up and stroked AJ’s smooth face. AJ leaned against the palm, his eyes opened halfway as mewls came out of his thick lips. AJ kissed Frankie’s thumb before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it hard.

He remembered how bashful AJ was not long ago. How he barely pushed his jeans down to reveal the sexy blue piece of lingerie he was wearing. Even turning around, there was a sense of uncertainty as he presented himself on the bed, voluptuous ass accented by the blue fabric framing it.

That shy nature turned into need quickly and now AJ was on top for Frankie trying to come down from his orgasm, his breath quick, pressing light kisses along Frankie’s extended hand.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Frankie emitted, breathless. He let out a final grunt and his knot receded. Frankie reached down and grabbed his sensitive cock by the base, holding tight to the condom.

AJ pushed off, collapsing right next to Frankie. He licked his dry lips while Frankie disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up. It didn’t take long till they were entangled, exchanging lazy kisses.

“You liked that, huh?” AJ asked, resting his head against Frankie’s chest.

“It was nice,” Frankie said, running a hand gently up AJ’s back. 

“Just nice?”

“Okay, your ass looked amazing in that thong,” Frankie chuckled.

“I’d say,” AJ said, exchanging a laughing smile, “You basically pushed me on the bed and started eating me out.”

Frankie shrugged. “What can I say, you looked tasty.”

AJ kissed Frankie before looking down. His mind seemed distracted by something but Frankie couldn’t figure out what it was. He stroked AJ’s chin while AJ idly stroked his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Frankie asked, hoping AJ didn’t feel pressure to wear a nice piece of lingerie just for his boyfriend’s pleasure.

AJ sighed, his hand stopping round the top of his flexing abs. “You think that pill worked?”

Frankie sighed as well. “You’re still worried?”

AJ nodded. “I don’t know. Guess I’m just gonna be scared until my next heat cycle comes.”

Frankie kissed AJ’s forehead. “Hey, no matter what, I’m here for you.” He took AJ’s hand and gave it a hard squeeze. His other hand idly played with AJ’s soft hair, noting that the previously-hardened hair gel was starting to melt.

“You promise?” AJ asked. His eyes looked pained. Worried that there was a possibility that he was… Frankie didn’t even want to think about it.

Frankie cupped AJ’s face and kissed him. 

“I promise.”


	4. Now We're Both In Lots of Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. I'm not dead. Just going through real life shit. Thanks to misskittyfantasico for the pitch hit betaing this story.

AJ had been quiet the entire car trip. It wasn’t something that was like him. Every week, that same cheerful face would greet Frankie at the airport. Catching up in the car if they haven’t spent the week together. But instead, he just stared out into the Orlando traffic, not even saying a word.

Once more, he smelled off. He still had his normal scent but there was something different about it. Something Frankie couldn’t quite put his finger on but it was different. Like that sweet scent mixed with something woodsy.

“What’s wrong?” Frankie asked, turning the car on the road to the hotel.

AJ sighed, “I...rather say with the car parked,” he said, leaning his chin on his palm. He stared out the window again, flashing city lights reflecting in his sad blue eyes.

Frankie sighed, pulling into the hotel. He parked the car, turning it off before turning directly to AJ. His hand played with the soft strands but AJ didn’t look at him. His eyes still fixed outside the window.

“AJ, seriously, what’s wrong?” Frankie asked, his heart sinking deep into his stomach.

“I..I’m late,” AJ said finally looking at Frankie. Frankie’s eyes shot wide. His grey Metallica shirt suddenly felt tight around him as his chest caved in. His breath leaving his body as he opened his mouth, trying to form words. However, his mouth ran dry. He swallowed nothing before finally forming words.

“You...took a test or anything?”

AJ shook his head, “I..I haven’t yet. I’ve been too afraid.” Tears welled up in AJ’s eyes that Frankie quickly wiped away with his thumb. AJ lunged his body at Frankie. He embraced Frankie tight, clinging to his shirt. Frankie felt his shirt go damp as AJ sniffed, nuzzling Frankie’s chest.

Frankie only rubbed his fingers through AJ’s hair, hushing him. He rocked the crying body back and forth. Frankie however was shaking. His mind swimming over the fact he probably knocked up AJ. He leaned his head against AJ, letting his long black hair fall into AJ’s face.

“I can’t be pregnant, I just can’t!” AJ sobbed hard. He sniffed before he looked up. Frankie wiped AJ’s eyes, trying his best not to cry himself. A pain smiled formed on his lips.

“Hey, you might not be,” Frankie said, “The only way to know for sure is to get a test, right?”

AJ swallowed. His licked his lips, nodding his head. He opened his mouth to speak but only a barely audible “yeah” came out.

Frankie kissed AJ.

“I’ll go get the test. You just go get us checked in, okay?”

“Okay,” AJ whispered. He broke away from Frankie and opened the car door.

“AJ.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s going to be okay.”

If only Frankie actually believed what he said.

\-----

The dull electric hum of fluorescent lights drilled into Frankie’s ear as he froze in front of the pregnancy tests. His eyes glanced over each one, promising different things. Early detection. Easy to read test results. All the packaging showed happy couples holding up positive tests.

He sighed. He ran his hand through his hair, dislodging some strands from his ponytail. Frankie never thought about how advertising towards pregnancy was always positive. Happy alphas and omegas celebrating their happy news. News that currently filled Frankie full of dread.

His eyes blinked rapidly, trying to snap out of it.  Pregnancy was not news they wanted. It was something they wanted to avoid. Took steps to avoid and yet it was looming over their heads.

Frankie grabbed the one for early detection and went to the counter.  A kindly, old man looked down at the test, smiling.

Frankie prayed he didn’t engage in small talk.

“Starting a family, huh?” the old man said as he rung up the packaging.

Shit. Frankie flashed a pained smile. His heart dropped right into the pits of his stomach. The thought of being a father right now filling him with panic. Frankie couldn’t fathom the idea of having to be on the road, leaving AJ all alone to raise their kid. That’s if AJ even wanted him around.

That is if AJ decided to keep the child.

“Yeah, something like that,” he responded. A pained laughed escaped his lips. Frankie took out a twenty dollar bill, wanting this entire exchange to end.

“Well, good luck to you, son,” the old man said, taking Frankie’s money. As soon as he got the change and test, Frankie nodded goodbye and bolted out the door.

Panic was setting it while he sat in the car.

AJ. Pregnant.

Something that was very likely, but Frankie swallowed that realization with denial. He had to stay strong for AJ. What kind of boyfriend broke apart at the possibility of knocking up his boyfriend?

Frankie started the engine and put the car in gear, driving back to the hotel room. He kept repeating to himself that things were going to be alright.

\----

“The test says for best results to take it in the morning,” AJ said, his eyes glued to the instructions. He swallowed hard and looked up at Frankie. Frankie couldn’t help but note how puffy and red his eyes were.

“Guess I have an early morning,” AJ countined. He got up and placed the test in the bathroom. Frankie gripped the course bed sheets. His breathing erratic as he tried deep calming breaths.

“Thought about… what we’re going to do?” Frankie asked. He turned to see AJ leaning against the bathroom door frame. A sigh escaped his partner’s lips as he looked down at the ground.

“Frankie, we can’t… oh god, why am I even thinking this?” AJ said, sniffing. Tears welled up inside his eyes while staring directly at Frankie.

Frankie got up. He walked over to AJ, embracing him. His soothing hand stroked AJ’s back as AJ sniffed and cried against Frankie’s grey shirt.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” he said, however AJ only gripped his shirt tighter.

“NO. It’s not okay,” AJ snapped, “I’ll have to quit, you’ll probably get fired and we’re… we’re not even sure we’re in love with each other. How are we supposed to raise a kid in that environment?”

Before Frankie could even answer, AJ looked up and away. Tears streaming down his eyes.

“I’m not ready to have a child. I can’t… I can’t believe I’m even thinking this.”

Frankie wiped the tears from AJ’s innocent face. He bit his lower lip, not even sure how to even answer this question. It was AJ’s choice on the matter.

All Frankie could do was kiss AJ’s forehead.

“Give it some thought and sleep on it. I’m with you, no matter what.”

AJ nodded, resting his head against Frankie’s chest.

“Just… hold me for a while.”

In the silent electric hum of the room, they stood silently, Frankie’s thoughts swimming of the mounting responsibility before him. A single tear traveled down his tear as his body remained laxed, allowing AJ to cry.

\----

Frankie woke up to the sound of sobs coming from the foot of the bed. Terror jolted him awake and he looked at AJ’s body sobbing. He reached out, stroking AJ’s back to which AJ turned, looking directly up at Frankie.

Frankie’s face turned worried. AJ was in pain. Not physically, as AJ never would shed tears about that but mentally he was in serious pain. Frankie stepped in, hearing the floor creak in the silent room as the door closed echoed through the dim lit hotel room.

“AJ, are you okay?” Frankie asked as AJ plopped himself on the bed. His face fell to his hands as sniff broke the silence surrounding the room.

“No,” AJ said, choking back tears.

Frankie took small steps towards AJ. He sat beside him, running his hand down AJ’s strong back. They sat there for a while, just Frankie stroking AJ’s back while AJ sobbed. Frankie bit his bottom lip, that nervous pain infecting his stomach again. Frankie’s mind raced that it couldn’t be that but the evidence was that it was likely.

“AJ, what did the test say?” Frankie asked, getting straight to the point. He knew damn well what answer would put AJ was in such a state but denial was strong.

“Look at the table,” AJ said finally lifting his head from his hands. Tears streamed down his face, marring his handsome looks.

Frankie only nodded, getting up and approaching the table. A long, thin plastic strip just idly sat there. A completely innocent object that filled Frankie’s entire body with dread. Frankie picked it up, it’s harmless, light feeling suddenly felt heavy as he read what it said.

A plus sign clear as day on the indicator strip.

“Fuck!” Frankie said, all his nerves and frustrations came out as one loud exclamation. His worst fear since getting that text came to life. The worst possible thing since starting to see AJ had to happen.

AJ had become pregnant.

Frankie put the test down, turning towards AJ. His hands ran through his unkempt hair. He then ran his hands over his face, trying to wake himself up from this nightmare.

But seeing AJ’s scrunched up face as he sobbed brought him back to reality.

“AJ, I’m… I’m so sorry,” Frankie finally got out, resting his hands inside his jean pockets. AJ, however, only shook his head.

“This is what I get for havin’ sex before I mate with someone. This is God punishing me. I shouldn’t have asked you when we were roomin’ together. I shouldn’t have-”

“AJ, you’re not being punished,” Frankie said, taking a seat beside AJ again. He wrapped his arms around AJ, cradling the sobbing body close. AJ leaned his head into the crook of Frankie’s shoulders as he ran his hand through AJ’s soft, short hair, hushing him.

Frankie’s mind was swimming as AJ’s sobs filled the quiet room. What were they going to do? AJ’s purity was something AJ held proud. It was a part of him. Which surprised Frankie when they ended up hooking up.

Frankie finally broke the silence with the hard question. “Thought about what you’re going to do next?”

AJ clung to his Guns N Roses t-shirt, almost ripping it. Frankie looked down, noticing AJ wasn’t even looking up as he cried louder.

“I… I can’t have this baby,” AJ sniffed, “I just can’t. Oh god, Frankie. I...”

Frankie shushed him. AJ didn’t have to speak to know the answer. “It’s okay.”

“It’s NOT okay. I’m pregnant when I shouldn’t be! And I can’t believe I’m even thinking about getting rid of it!”

Frankie kissed AJ’s forehead, his skin soft against Frankie’s lips. Like it always had been. He sighed, not believing it either.

“This isn’t right,” AJ said, sniffing, “I… I have a life inside me and I want it gone.”

“AJ… it’s okay,” Frankie said, rocking AJ again, “It’s… not ideal but if you don’t want the baby, I support you.”

“And even if I did?” AJ said.

“I told you, I’m with you either way. This is my mess too,” Frankie said, cupping AJ’s chin and pulling it up. AJ’s eyes were streaming with tears while his lip quivered. Frankie only kissed his forehead.

AJ sniffed before swallowing, “I… Take me to the clinic today?”

“You sure that’s what you want,” Frankie asked.

AJ nodded. “I… just can’t be pregnant. Maybe someday, but not now.”

Frankie nodded before wiping AJ’s tears from his face and flashing a pained smile. “Hey… It’s going to be okay.”

AJ only nodded before resting his head against Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie only took AJ’s hand and squeezed, rocking him back and forth while the hotel fan creaked above them.

\----------

Frankie drummed his hand on the steering wheel. The ride was silent. AJ looked out the window, listless as he stroked his stomach. He sniffed, occasionally opening his mouth to talk before swallowing his words.

Frankie couldn’t imagine what AJ was even going through. What Frankie was going through was mess enough, but AJ? AJ was the one currently carrying their child. He had to go through god knows what to get rid of it and while Frankie had no problems, AJ had deep beliefs.

Beliefs that he surely broke for Frankie and Frankie wasn’t sure what to really make of all of that.

Frankie swallowed as he pulled up to the clinic. Protesters swarmed the outside, holding up signs of dead fetuses and screaming at anyone that came in that they needed to save their child. AJ’s eyes were wide. He sniffed and pulled up his hood, a determined look washing over his face.

“AJ, you… you want me to go in with you?” Frankie asked.

AJ shook his head. “Just...pick me up when I’m done. I’ll give you a call.”

Frankie reached out, taking AJ’s hand and giving it a light squeeze.

“It’s going to be okay,” Frankie whispered before leaning in and kissing AJ’s cheek.

AJ nodded. He slowly undid his seat belt and gripped the door handle. Taking a very deep breath, he opened the door. The roar of the crowd got louder until it muted again when the door slammed shut. Frankie watched as they harassed AJ walking inside the clinic. When AJ finally made it in, Frankie turned the car in reverse, completely ignoring the guy shouting at him that his baby was about to be murdered.

Frankie sighed as he drove away. Maybe some coffee will help the situation.

\-----

The coffee didn’t help. Frankie just stared blankly in his black, watery reflection. His chest tight, anxiety forming a vice through every breath. His book was open, but no pages read.

He should have gone in with AJ. Even if it was against AJ’s wishes, he should have gone in. AJ was now facing this huge decision on his own. The thought of AJ sitting in a cold doctor’s room, sitting somberly in a gown while the doctor talked to him about what was going to happen. Frankie could only imagine AJ being horrified and scared like he was this morning.

Fuck, what if they made AJ look at the damn thing? What if AJ changed his mind? Frankie turned on his phone, noting there was no messages and it had already been an hour. He closed his book and took a deep breath.

AJ would have messaged him if he changed his mind by now. That means that AJ was probably going through god knows what right now.

Alone.

In a sterile room with nobody to hold his hand or tell him everything was going to be alright.

Frankie took a sip of his cold coffee, the bitter taste taking over his thoughts. The chair shuffled loud as he got up. As Frankie grabbed his book, a low smoky voice greeted him.

“Hello Kaz.”

Frankie sighed. The last person he wanted to see was Christopher Daniels, dressed in a black blazer and button up shirt. His hand held a newspaper and graphic novel that Frankie couldn’t make out.

“Go away, Daniels.”

“Oh that’s no way to greet someone,” Chris said, smiling, “Come on, you look like you have something on your mind.”

“If I did, I wouldn’t tell you,” Frankie sighed, standing up straight. His hand gripped his book tightly by his side.

Chris leaned in, a crooked smile planted across his face. His voice went into a low whisper as he spoke.

“Is this about AJ? I saw you two leaving the hotel early this morning. You both seemed quite distraught.”

“None of your damn business,” Frankie snapped. His eyes narrowed and the paperback inside his hand crumpled.

Chris placed his coffee up to his lips, taking a sip. He smiled menacingly at Frankie as his brown eyes narrowed.

“You’re right. It’s not,” Chris said as he turned and left.

Frankie blinked. He didn’t know what to really make of that exchange. From the sound of it, Chris had his suspicions. And he was the last person Frankie would want finding out about happened.

Still, he let out a sigh of relief.

Frankie pulled his phone out his pants pocket. Still nothing from AJ. He sighed and walked out the coffee shop, deciding that he’ll just wait in the waiting room till AJ was done. Frankie didn’t even notice Chris eying him as he got into the car, that damn smirk still there.

\------

“I… thought I told you I’d text you?” AJ asked, groggy. Frankie looked up from his book, not taking in a word from it. A smile went across his face while he closed it.

“Didn’t have anything better to do,” he answered. He got up and wrapped an arm around wobbly AJ. AJ leaned in, putting his arm around Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie kissed AJ’s forehead.

AJ just gripped Frankie’s shoulder tighter. He groaned and clutched his stomach. He looked up at Frankie. Frankie didn’t know how to read AJ’s expression. It was pained and his eyes were puffy from crying all morning. However, there was a sense of relief that shined in his eyes.

Frankie helped him out the door as AJ unsteadily leaned against Frankie for support. He clung hard to Frankie’s shoulder as protesters got in their face.

“BABY MURDERER,” one shouted, holding up up a camera. Frankie heard a click and shoved the the man out of his face. The man stumbled back, yelling obscenities. Frankie only shot him the bird as he made his way back to the car.

Frankie helped AJ settle in. He took AJ’s hand and squeezed. AJ smiled for the first time since last night. Soft and gentle while he squeezed back.

Frankie kissed AJ before he let go, closing the car door. Frankie made his way to the driver seat, ignoring the shouts coming at them. Frankie got in the car, noting how much muted the crowd was now. Like they didn’t matter at all.

And they honestly didn’t matter.

Frankie started the car and drove out of the parking lot. He felt a sense of relief over him as he drove off. AJ had slipped asleep, that soft smile still planted across his face.

\-----

“Need anything,” Frankie asked, stroking AJ’s hair. AJ was lying on his back, clutching a heated water bottle against his stomach. He smiled sweetly, his eyes barely open. AJ’s chest rising and falling against his calm breaths.

“No, I took pain meds. I should be fine,” AJ answered.

“I could get you something to eat,” Frankie said but AJ only shook his head, giving a small painful groan.

“Still feeling queasy,” he said. He shut his eyes and took another deep breath. Then AJ’s eye shot open, innocent blue eyes staring directly into Frankie’s soul. AJ leaned his smooth face into Frankie’s outstretched palm.

“...Did I do the right then,” he asked softly.

“Do you think so?”

AJ paused, chewing on his lower lip. He looked down and closed his eyes. A sigh came out of his body, relaxing every bit of it.

“I… didn’t even change my mind with the ultrasound. I didn’t even want to see it.”

Frankie’s eyes went wide as he stroked AJ’s face.

“Wow, did they have to?”

AJ shrugged, “It was to determine the age so they knew how to proceed, I think. They asked if I wanted to see it but I… didn’t want to. I knew I’d probably change my mind.”

AJ took Frankie’s hand and traced the back with his soft fingers. His eyes focused on it, somber.

“So... do you regret it,” Frankie asked, his voice quiet.

AJ shook his head, “I thought I would but… I don’t. I just… feel relieved. I wasn’t ready to settle down just yet.”

AJ took a deep breath, leaning against Frankie’s palm, nuzzling it gently. He then asked, “Frankie, does that make me a bad person? Will God forgive me?”

Frankie only shook his head. He stroked AJ’s soft lip with his thumb, biting his lower lip before opening his mouth to speak. “No AJ. It doesn’t make you a bad person.”

Frankie kissed AJ’s forehead before pressing his own against AJ’s. Frankie’s long hair unfurled from its pony tail and traced along AJ’s face. AJ reached up and brushed it away, pushing it to the back of Frankie’s ears.

“AJ,” Frankie said, “you did what you had to. We weren’t ready for that level of commitment or responsibility. God will forgive you for it.”

“Pray with me?” AJ asked, licking his lips, his eyes still sad staring right at Frankie.

“Yeah.”

They clasped their hands together. Frankie closed his eyes, searching for his own words that maybe this will be the last big hump in their relationship. The electric hum of the air conditioner barely registering in his ears. He took a deep breath, breathing out all the anxiety as relief spread through his body.

He prayed to whoever would listen that this incident was over and behind them. AJ squeezed his hand forcing Frankie to open his eyes. Frankie couldn’t help but smile as AJ had a relieved look over his face, smiling back at Frankie.

 


End file.
